


Ties that bind

by Carolineangel31



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Fic, Kid James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Kid Tony Stark, Minor Violence, Past Violence, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Feels, Protective Parents, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Romance, Step-parents, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolineangel31/pseuds/Carolineangel31
Summary: She has the most beautiful eyes Tony has ever seen. Her face is dirty, but even so he can see the freckles around her nose. They are pretty in a way. This is the summer in which Tony Stark saves Pepper Potts, changing everyone's life forever.AU "A protective Steve Rogers. "AU. Father Steve





	Ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all those who are reading my story.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> A hug, have a good day.  
> Thanks to TheUltimateBibliophile. My incredible beta, who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.   
> Kisses and thousands of blessings for all.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Iron man.

**_One: The girl with sky-colored eyes._ **

****

The brunet's eyes open with enthusiasm as he frantically moves in his seat, disturbing his two best friends in the process.

Clint, the blond boy, lets out an angry sound as he is awakened abruptly. Rhodey, the dark child, laughs as the car enters the road. The deep greenish tones of the trees become visible. They are quite close to their intended campsite.

Steve moves with a contemplative look, smiling at the three rambunctious children who occupy the rear seats.

The radio blass a song by someone named Michael Jackson, who talks about zombies. Steve remembers the word. Tony has explained him that they are people who died and returned to life, who walk slowly and eat brains. Steve was startled at first, but the chestnut- haired boy began to laugh, explaining that they were too dumb to be considered dangerous.

He called them cool.

Steve smiles in the passenger seat at the memory. At his side, the agent, Angela Evans, hums the song moving to the rhythm of the music.

10 minutes later, they are at their destination.

"We'll set up the camp." Steve's voice is firm. "You can wander about a bit but do not go deep into the forest.” He ends with a look of severity. Steve prays to God that, for once the boys will listen him.

They nod quickly. Taking his backpacks out of the car.

Angela gives them a funny look. "Don't run, don't do something silly. "  Then she adds. "That goes especially with you, Stark. "  Everyone knew how troublesome the boy genius could be, especially since he has a special radar to attract trouble.

He laughs, shrugging his shoulders.

"She's serious, Anthony. " Steve says.

Tony considers the words of Steve Rogers.

He is a good man, a national hero, according to the stories his father told him.

He is always kind to his friends and has a special patience with him.

His father told him that the captain fell asleep for a long time, and when he woke up nothing was the same.

Tony doesn't think that sleeping too long is a bad thing, but seeing the distant look in the eyes of the captain at times makes him think otherwise.

So he tries to behave well when the man is around. He doesn't get exasperated or roll his eyes at his questions of the '' New World. ''

Tony nods.

* * *

 

****

**_If they told him that in that summer his life would change, he would probably laugh._ **

"We can go there to explore. Natasha says if you're lucky, you can find treasures hidden in the woods." Clint suggests, looking at the place.

Rhodey laughs following his friend. "She's a liar. " he complains. "She said that Bigfoot chased her and wanted to eat her. "

Clint smiles sheepishly at that. "That wasn´t..." he begins, trying to excuse his redheaded friend. His playmate and his confidant.

Rhodey shrugs, waiting for his answer. Clint is about to speak when the mechanical noise at his side stops him.

Standing there, in the middle of the forest, is Dum -E, Tony's robot.

Both children stare at the other boy in disbelief.

Tony, however, firmly ignores the looks he is receiving. "He wanted to come," he declares with a shrug, not daring to move even closer to his robot.

Clint sighs. "So you wanted him to come."

Tony narrows his eyes. There is a smile too innocent on his face, he is pretending.  "He's a baby boy, he's lonely. "

It is Rhodey who speaks. "Stay here, Dum –E."

The robot moves his arm forward and then backs off.

Tony patted his arm affectionately. "I'm sorry D. "

The robot makes a noise that has the brunet laughing.

Minutes later the children divide themselves deciding that through this way they can travel more lands to find the lost treasures.

 

* * *

 

He has traveled a long stretch, not finding even a clue pointing in the direction of a treasure.

Tony wipes the sweat from his forehead. He looks at his watch and lets himself fall on the floor, frustrated.

If they were to bring his dad's metal detector, or some specialized equipment, they would have dozens of new things at the moment.

But no. Steve thought that being in harmony with the environment would help everyone.

It would be a learning experience.

Tony grunts.

It's only a second later when he jumps up listening a a sob.

Someone is crying.

He looks in all directions but is unable to see anyone.

The crying intensifies. And his heart falls, it is the cry of a child.

He runs as quietly as possible looking for the sound.

His feet stop when he sees the slope of rocks beneath him.

It is not very tall; he can descend slowly if he proposes it. Or he can go for help.

Tony considers his options.

He ends descending down for the rocks.

Or rather falling for them.

He lets out a grunt, feeling the cut of a rock on his right knee. It stings and hurts a little, but that's not what gets his attention.

It's the sound. The crying.

He has found the person crying. It's a girl.

She is white, as white as Steve but has long, red hair tangled in knots.

Tony gets up, wiping his clothes with his hands. And he blinks at her, watching every detail.

She has the most beautiful eyes Tony has ever seen. They are as blue as the color of the sky a lighter shade than the last car that his dad bought. Her face is dirty, but even so he can see the freckles around her nose.They are pretty in some way.

She is smaller and thinner than him. Much thinner, as if she had not eaten in a long time. She is dressed in a dirty dressing gown. With something dry stuck in it. Blood. Tony realizes, grimacing at it. She has purple, black and green marks on her arms and legs. His feet are bare. She looks tired as if she had not slept in days.

The tears are still running down her face, Tony swallows while watching her.  "Are you lost?"

Her eyes open but she says nothing.

Tony tries again. "Where are your parents?" The question makes her cry more.

Tony smacks himself for being so dumb.

"I´m sorry. " The chestnut responds, hoping she understands. "You're hurt?" He takes a step toward her, and she steps back quickly.

Tony lets out a sigh that he did not know he was holding back. "Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you." He extends his hands upwards, emphasizing his point.

That seems to work. She turns to him, her eyes open and uncertain.

But she's not crying anymore. That is a good thing.

"Hello." He steps forward. There is no answer, but she does not back down. _Progress_. Tony's mind says. "What is your name?"

Nothing yet. _What if she can not speak?_

Somehow, he doubts it. She sits on the floor and tentatively he sits next to her.

"I'm Tony Stark. " he presents. His voice is soft, as soft as the voice her mother used when she tell him stories to sleep. "I'm 11. Do you know how old you are? Can I call an adult for you? "

Her face is a sad grimace. Tony doesn't like it.

_You're talking a lot., he thinks._

_You're scaring her, he says to himself._

"I'm sorry! " he apologizes again. It's kind of weird. Tony almost never does.

She plays with her hands. At this point the tears are dry on her cheeks. Her eyes are blue, but with a darker tone.

Tony likes that, too.

"I can get you a nickname. I'm pretty good at it. "He imitates her playing with his hands with nervousness. He should be looking for help. But he does not want to leave the girl alone.

"Freckles?" he lets out. She gives him an irritated look or that's what he believes. "Umm, no. That does not sound good. "

Tony thinks. Then he looks at her nose and cheeks. The little spots look like the ingredient that his Aunt Peggy uses at every meal.

Pepper. That's it! His eyes light up and he smiles. "Pepper. "

Her lips curve slightly. It is the beginning of a smile.

Tony wonders how she would look smiling. But he also decides that he likes her little smile more than her sad face.

Suddenly she begins to panic.

Tony instinctively takes her hand in his. Her hand is small and soft but somewhat cold.

She's still shaking. It is there that Tony hears the sound to which he is so accustomed.

It's his robot. At the top of the rocks.

He squeezes her hand. "Don´t be afraid. He's Dum -E, my robot. I built it," hHe says proudly. "He's very clumsy but not bad."

Dum -E makes another sound.

"Don't look at me like that. " the young Stark responds. "You're still clumsier than I am." He says with a nod. "Don't stay there. Get help."

Dum -E makes another sound, moving his arm in contemplation.

"Don´t. " Tony emphasizes immediately. "You can not come down unless you want to end up shattered."

Dum -E complains, with a sound. And the chestnut denies him again. " Help! Now!"

The robot leaves but the girl still shakes in her arms.

_She can not be frightened anymore._

_She should not. I am trustworthy.  Tony thinks._

Until he remembers her bare feet, her robe. "You must be cold. Take it. "He cautiously approaches Pepper, pulling her toward him. Tony gently places the coat over her shoulders. He does the same with his shoes, placing them at her feet. "They're a little big, but they'll do."

She doesn't say anything, but she still doesn'tlet go of Tony's hand.

He feels warmth spreading in his heart.

He talks to her for what seem to be hours.

 

* * *

 

Dum -E appears with three figures at his side, Captain America and his two best friends.

Tony smiles.

"I'm fine, I slipped and I fell." he clarifies before the question comes out of the blond's lips.

"Who is she?" Rhodey is quick to question.

He helps her to get up carefully. "Pepper." He declares without letting go of his hand.

"Is that blood?" Clint's eyes widen in horror.

Pepper lets out a sob. Tony is annoyed. All his efforts to stop her sobbing are now in vain.

"Shut up. You're scaring her."

Clint sees the bruises on the girl's body and blood stuck in her hair. He doesn´t like the idea, that a girl is hurt. Something bad happened? What if her parents were bad?

_What if she was hit like Clint was?_

He now has Laura, his adoptive mother. She is sweet, kind and tender to him.

But Clint can still remember his old family. Sometimes he wakes up with nightmares because of them.

_What if that happened to Pepper too?_

Suddenly Clint finds himself swallowing hard and closing his eyes.

He doesn't like to think about it.

Luckily for him, it is Steve who speaks, effectively stopping the bad thought. "Don’t move, I’m coming for you. "

Tony nods, while Pepper doesn´t stop crying.

_Thanks, Clint!_

"That’s Steve,Pepper. Calm down, you'll be fine. Steve will help us. Don't be afraid. "

The blond man descends with agility on the rocks, with fine movements, very different from those of Tony.

Upon reaching the ground, he check the surroundings for additional hazards. He doesn´t get them.

First he studies Tony, the search for possible injuries. Then his eyes stop at the redhead at his side. He approaches her slowly, as if afraid to frighten her if he makes sudden movements, Tony realizes.

His voice is gentle and calm when he speaks, his gaze is soft. "Hi beautiful, let's help you. Don´t be afraid. "

She automatically glances at Tony, seeking his approval. He nods and she calms down.

Steve kneels to be at her height, with extra care placed a hand on her hip to lift her. Momentarily her breathing quickens, but Steve starts murmuring an unfamiliar song.

When Pepper can not keep her eyes open for another second, she leans against Steve.

"She fell asleep. She looked very tired." The captain explains to Tony who has a worried look in his face.

Tony considers the explanation. Finally he asks: “What now? "

"We're get out of here now, Tony. She needs special care. "

He doesn't say anything. The only thing he thinks of on the way back is the small girl in Steve's arms. She looks so fragile.

"Don't worry, Pepper. You'll be fine. "

 

* * *

 

There is an ambulance near the place where the camp has been built.

Angela looks worried as she talks to a young woman in a white coat.

A doctor.

She catches Pepper quickly, taking her vital signs, is kind to touch her, Tony notes.  As if the little one was going to break. The doctor, Anna concentrates on checking every detail of the girl's body.

Minutes later, Tony can hear words like bruises, dehydration, damage and three other words he doesn't know. He had not even heard of them.

He frowns, scratching his nose.

The captain's lips form a straight line. He has a look of concern on his face, so Tony imagines that it is not a good thing.

He doesn't think about it for long.

The police have arrived and cordoned off the area as if it were a crime scene from a television show.

Pepper is asleep. Connected to her body are numerous tubes, attached to a monitor and to medications.

"That will help." Steve whispers, sitting down next to him. "At least until we get her to a hospital."

Tony doesn't say anything, keeping his eyes on the police. Clint and Rhodey are too busy asking the police questions and playing inspectors.

"They need to get the most clues to find out who the girl is. And try to find her parents. "Steve speaks again.

Suddenly he comes up with an idea. "What if they can´t find her parents?"

The man thinks his words for a moment, Tony knows he will not like them.  "An orphanage is the first option. "

He shakes his head emphatically. "No... No... Please, Steve."  He whimpers trying to keep his voice steady. "You are a hero, you help people. You have to help Pepper. Please! "

Steve sighs and looks down on his lap.

That's when Tony panics. His brain shakes, looking for something, anything to say. "Pepper will be alone, she will not know anyone. She will feel more scared." He seems important to clarify those two points. And if that does not convince Steve, Tony adds. "Aunt Peggy would not let that happen."

Steve looks up, smiling. Tony has him. He has negotiated well.

"I'll give you my word, I'll do my best to help her."

"Huh. " He says, shifting a little in his seat. The truth is that his knee hurts a little. He'd forgotten about that, being focused on Pepper.

He tries his best not to make a face but fails miserably. Steve just rolls his eyes.

Of course the captain have noticed.

"But you have to let the doctor check you first, Anthony."

He reluctantly agrees, he hate doctors. But If that will help the redhead, he will do it with pleasure.

 He climbs the ambulance in three steps, sits right next to Pepper, and allows the doctor to examine him.

And if Tony has a tight grip on the redhead girl's hand as he murmurs, her reassuring words to her.

Steve Rogers says nothing. He only smiles at the gesture.

* * *

 

**TBC…**

**I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**What do you think Steve should do?**

**What happened to Pepper?**

**Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.**

**I invite you to read my other stories.**

**Kisses and hugs.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What did you think of this chapter?  
> What do you think Steve should do?  
> What happened to Pepper.?  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


End file.
